It's More Than Friendship
by ZhenZhu
Summary: Deidara x OC! Hana thinks that her relationship with Deidara is just pure friendship, even if all of her friends disagree. At a party, their relationship changes, as Hana discovers she didn't know everything about her supposedly gay best friend.


**A/N: So, first off, Hana here. Just wanted to clarify that, since this account is shared.**

**Anyway, this is the first story I publish here and since is DeidaraXOC I don't think so many people will be interested in reading it... Hopefully I do get some reviews... So, if you read this, I'm begging you, leave a review! Anything! You can just write 'hi' and I'll die happy!**

**I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

"Unbelievable! That jerk!"

The girl threw her phone on the floor. She brushed her black hair from her face and looked at her friend with a sad expression. His dark-blue eyes were filled with concern.

"What did he do, un?" he asked.

"H-He...he broke up with me!" the girl said and buried her face in her pillow.

"Oh, baby, he didn't deserve you!"

The boy moved next to her and stroked her hair gently. She looked at him, wiping her tears away from her face. He smiled at her.

"He was an asshole." she said.

"Yes, he was." he agreed.

"He didn't love me."

"True."

"We weren't meant for each other."

"Exactly."

"My life sucks shit."

"Of cou- Wait! No!"

He looked at her shocked. The girl got up from the bed and picked her phone of the floor. She put it on the table and pulled the curtains. After turning of the lights she crawled back into bed. The boy pulled the blanket over them and she moved closer to him.

"Why did you say that, un?" he asked and looked at her.

"Because it's true, my life couldn't be any worse!" she complained.

"Oh, Hana. How can you say that?"

_It really bothered him, didn't it?_

"Okay, look. I have bad grades at school, my parents are divorced, my father lives in another country, my mom's never at home. Every boyfriend I had dumped me and every relationship I had ended dramatically." she explained.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're too young to talk about relationships, un. And all the guys you dated were jerks." the boy said.

"You're the one to talk, your life's perfect! You don't have to go to school, you do what you like and you'll have the job you always wanted! And besides, you've been together with your boyfriend for a couple of months!"

Now she was angry. The boy sighed again. She made his life sound perfect, even if it wasn't. _She has no idea!_

"Why do you have to be that way, Deidara? I wish you could be my boyfriend, it would be perfect!"

Hana laughed at Deidara's expression.

"I'm joking! I only think of you as a friend! I could never love you _that _way!" she defended, still laughing.

Deidara smiled, even though it still hurt him when she said that. She smiled back and laid her head back on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers. They both drifted to sleep softly.

* * *

"Mornin' guys!" Hana greeted as she entered the kitchen.

The two boys sitting at the table waved at her. The smaller one opened his mouth to say something, only to be glared at by his older brother.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" the older one growled.

"Akio! Stop it, he's your brother!" Hana said and sat down at the table.

"And you're his sister! You should teach him some manners!" Akio glared at her too.

"Don't listen to him, Akihiko."

Hana smiled at her younger brother, completely ignoring Akio. Deidara entered the kitchen, yawning and stretching. Everybody looked at him. He raised one hand to greet them and sat down next to Hana.

"You slept together?" Akihiko asked, looking at his sister with big eyes.

The other three stared at him with shocked expressions on their faces. Hana was the first to process what the boy said and asked:

"Aki, who told you about sleeping with someone? I mean, you're like seven years old!"

"Kids at school talk 'bout it all the time", he shrugged, "I didn't know it was such a big deal."

"It is. You'll know when you're older." Akio said.

"But still, did you?" Akihiko asked again.

"No! Now stop!" his sister yelled angry.

They finished their breakfast in silence. After that, Hana began cleaning up and everybody except Akio went back upstairs.

"I'm not gonna be home tonight, I have to stay at work." he said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, I'll take Aki home, but I'm going to a party tonight so he'll stay alone." she answered, wiping her hands.

"So that's why he slept here?" Akio asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not really... He just came." Hana shrugged, "I'm meeting the girls at the mall. Gotta go!"

The girl ran upstairs to her room before her brother could say something. She opened the door to her room and went in. Deidara, who was lying on the bed, shifted to a sitting position. He watched her silently as she searched for some clothes in her closet and began dressing.

"You goin' somewhere?" he finally asked.

"I'm meeting the girls at the mall. We'll probably look for some clothes for the party." Hana explained while putting her shirt on.

"I'll stay here. Your brothers won't mind, will they?"

"Not really, Akio is leaving for work and Akihiko has football training today. You'll be alone."

Hana put on her shoes and got up, walking to the door.

"I won't stay too long. Don't do anything stupid." she said and left.

Her two brothers were just walking out of the house. Hana followed them.

"Are you comin' with us?" Akio asked and turned around.

"Well, if you take me to the mall, then yeah, I'm comin'." she answered.

The older boy motioned for her to get in the car and she did. As soon as Akihiko saw her, he began asking questions. She didn't even bother trying to hear all of them. _This will be a long ride... _Hana sank further into her seat.

* * *

"Hey, let's go to this one!"

A girl with red hair and black eyes began running to another store she wanted to go in. Another, very pissed, redhead with green eyes went after her. Without saying a word, she grabbed the girls hand and began pulling her to where their other friends were. A brown-haired girl got up from the bench and looked at the two redheads.

"Ema, Akane, get your asses here!" she yelled, her dark-green eyes filled with anger.

Akane and Ema immediately went next to the girl. They both mumbled some excuses and sat at the table where other two girls were sitting. One of them had black hair, one had light-brown hair, both had black eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that Hana, you were saying?" Akane, the redhead with green eyes, motioned for her friend to continue.

"That's about it, the fuckin' jerk dumped me." the girl with black hair and onyx eyes shrugged.

"I always thought he was an asshole." the light-brown haired girl stated.

"Usagi's right, you had like, nothing in common!" the second redhead, Ema, said nodding slightly.

"But you're still coming to the party, right? I mean, you don't really look upset..." the brown-haired girl, Namika, asked.

"I'm not upset 'cause I'm already used to breaking up, and I'm comin' to the party. Deidara already annoyed me about that, you missed your chance." Hana answered, smiling at her friends.

"Damn him." Akane said and began laughing.

"So he slept at your place _again_?" Namika questioned.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? He's my best friend!" Hana defended, eyeing Namika questioningly.

"Told ya." Usagi mumbled and looked at Akane.

"What?"

Hana looked at all of the girls, waiting for a reply. None of them said anything, they just kept exchanging looks.

"Face it girl, he's into ya." Akane finally said.

"That's so not true! He has a boyfriend for fuck's sake! He's freakin' gay!" Hana yelled, causing the people next to them to look at her.

"So what? He's bi, or maybe he's fakin' it!" Usagi said, in a much lower tone than her friend.

"You're sick. How the hell could he be faking it? You don't just go around telling people you're gay and makin' out with guys." Hana growled.

"I dunno. Maybe he just doesn't realize he likes you..." Akane said and looked at Hana amused, "Just like you don't realize it."

"Realize what?" the dark-haired girl asked, making her friends smirk.

"You like him back! Face it!" Namika answered, her smirk growing wider.

"I don't wanna talk about this. I have to pick Akihiko up. See ya tonight."

Hana got up from the table and stomped to the exit of the mall. The other girls sighed.

"5...4...3..." Usagi counted,"2...1...now!"

Akane's cell phone began ringing. She picked up, smiling knowingly.

"Yes, Hana?" the redhead asked in a sweet voice.

"Get your ass in the parking lot and take me home." she heard Hana growl.

"Excuse me?"

Akane didn't like to be ordered around.

"Please!"

She closed her phone and got up from the table. The other girls looked at her.

"She realized she doesn't have a car?" Rina asked.

"Yep. See ya."

Akane waved as she walked to the exit.

* * *

She found Hana sitting on the pavement next to her car. Akane tapped her shoulder gently and pointed to the car. Hana got up and got inside, Akane the same. Soon, they were on the street.

"The football field first?" the redhead broke the silence.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

Akane pushed the gas pedal, making the car go faster. They reached the football field in less than 5 minutes.

"We really got here fast. Aki still has 10 minutes training." Hana said, looking out of the window.

"Why are you so quiet?" her friend asked and looked 1at the girl, when she heard Hana sigh.

"Just thinking." the dark-haired girl mumbled.

"'Bout?" Akane insisted.

"About what you said at the mall. Akane, look. Even if I liked him, which I don't, he could never return the feelings. He's a homosexual and we can't do anything 'bout that."

Hana looked Akane in the eye.

"I told you, people have a time in their life when they don't really know who they are. That's when they try everything. Being straight, being gay, dressing in dark colours or wearing only yellow. Everybody has that moment! Deidara's probably having those moments now; he thinks he likes guys just because he doesn't have a girl he likes. Or because he thinks that what he feels for you is just a strong friendship." Akane explained.

_What can you say; she is preparing to be a psychologist… _

Hana sighed; she knew her friend was right.

"Men and women can't be friends." the redhead said, before putting a smile on her face and opening the car door.

Hana looked out of the window and saw her little brother walking towards the car. Akane closed the door and waited until Akihiko got in, then sped off.

When they reached their home, the boy jumped out and ran into the house. Hana mumbled a goodbye and opened the car door. Before she could get out, Akane grabbed her hand, making the girl look at her.

"Besides, they broke up last month."

That was the last thing the girl said before pushing her friend out of the car and driving away.

* * *

Deidara was lying on Hana's bed, listening to his iPod. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the door open, then close, and he felt something drop on the bed. The boy shifted to a sitting position and moved closer to the girl who was seated next to him. She didn't look at him, not even when he put one arm on her shoulders.

"So how's everything with your boyfriend?" Hana asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"E-Everything's...fine." Deidara answered, taken aback by her question.

"_Really_? When was the last time you saw each other?"

_Urgh, that voice…_

"Well," Deidara shifted uncomfortably, "I think it was last w-week..."

After he said that, Hana got up from the bed and turned around to look at him. He couldn't read her expression, but guessed it was something between anger and sadness.

_Why would she be angry or sad? _He didn't remember doing anything bad... Then it hit him.

_Oh shit..._

"Why didn't you tell me, Deidara?"

_Well, at least she isn't yelling…_

"I-I don't know, un. I didn't know how you would react." the boy answered, looking down.

"How could I react? I would've tried to cheer you up!"

Hana put her hands on her hips, looking pissed.

"Well, that's the thing. You would've concentrated on me and on nothing else. It would have given that ass you had as a boyfriend then an excuse to dump you." Deidara explained, more lying than telling the truth.

"Oh, so it's my fault you didn't tell me? _Really_ nice, Deidara. Thank you." Hana spit sarcastically.

"I didn't say it was your fault, un. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't tell you. It was a stupid thing, I know."

The boy got up from the bed and walked next to her. She just watched him, her face still wearing that angry expression. Deidara leaned closer to her, his dark-blue eyes showing how sad he was that they were fighting.

"I'm sorry."

His voice was lower than a whisper, but she heard it nonetheless. It was a proved fact that Hana couldn't be angry with him for more than one hour. She knew it and he knew it. Finally giving in, a smile spread across her face and he sighed, relived.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore, un?" Deidara asked.

"No. Not anymore."

He grinned. Hana smiled back, but her expression changed when she remembered the party that was taking place tonight. She quickly put her bags with the things she bought from the mall on the bed and turned to her friend.

"Now help me find an outfit for tonight."

* * *

A red sport car stopped in front of a huge house. More cars were parked in front of it and loud music could be heard from the inside. Two people got out of the car. The girl was wearing a dark-purple dress, 3-inch stilettos and her hair was in a messy bun. The boy was wearing black pants, a dark-blue shirt and a black tie. They were holding hands while slowly walking to the door of the house.

The boy rang the bell twice and after a few seconds the door opened revealing another boy with short, messy red hair. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a tight red shirt.

"What's up with tonight? Handsome guys and gorgeous girls keep showing up on my doorstep!" he said, smile present on his lips.

"Hey, Sasori." the girl greeted and kissed the redhead on the cheek.

"Yo, danna."

The two boys shook hands and Sasori lead them to the living room, where everybody else was. Hana quickly found her friends and went over to them. Deidara and Sasori sat down on the couch, ignoring the two people who were making out next to them.

"So, did you tell her yet?" Sasori asked.

"No, un. It's not that easy, you know." answered Deidara.

"I'm sure it isn't, but you have to. Here's your chance."

The redhead sighed and got up. He walked up to other three boys and said something. The three nodded. Deidara shifted his gaze and looked at Hana. She was laughing together with her friends. A smile made his way on Deidara's lips as he watched her.

Suddenly, the pop song changed to a slower one. Everybody looked around confused. Sasori, another boy who looked exactly like him and some other guys walked up to Hana and her friends. They asked Hana's friends to dance with them and the girls accepted happy. _Of course they would! That's what a boyfriend is supposed to do when a slow song begins! He asks his girl to dance with him!_

Hana smiled as she watched her friends dance. Deidara quickly got the message and got up. He headed straight for Hana, grabbing two glasses of punch on the way. The girl smiled at him as he handed it to her. He drunk it thirstily, hoping it would give him more courage to say what he wanted to say.

The blond opened his mouth, but before he could say something, somebody appeared in front of them. Deidara's eyes narrowed as he recognized the boy named Shin. Shin was a very good-looking guy, always treating people nice and fun to be around. But not when he was drunk. He mumbled something which Deidara didn't understand, but which apparently Hana did. She nodded, laughing at the smashed boy. He took her hand and they went next to the other couples in the middle of the room.

Sasori shot Deidara an annoyed look when he noticed Shin and Hana dancing. He mouthed the words: 'Get there. Now.' to his friend and then focused his attention back on Namika, his current dance partner. Deidara slowly shook his head and grabbed another drink from the table. He decided he wasn't drunk enough for her reaction at what he would say.

* * *

The party had started four hours ago, and mostly everyone was drunk. Deidara was careful and tried not to get too smashed. He just had two drinks, but was well in the 'dude-I'm-wasted' stage. Most of the people were dancing, making out or still drinking.

Sasori and Namika had disappeared half an hour ago in Sasori's room, quickly followed by Shin who took Usagi, his current interest, to another room. Kisame had convinced Hidan some girls wanted him to take his shirt of, which he did. So, Kisame and Hidan began taking their clothes of for who was willing to watch. Zetsu was in the garden in front of the house, talking to some of the plants, who, apparently, _answered_ him. Tobi had stolen a bottle of tequila from the bar and was watching cartoons while drinking from it. Pein and Konan were kissing passionately in a corner, a few horny guys watching them and smiling perversely. They were lucky Konan was too _busy_ to notice them (or simply chose to ignore them). Hana, Akane and Ema were in the middle of the dance floor and were surrounded by boys. Of course, Akane only had eyes for Itachi and Ema was just fouling around until her boyfriend got back. The three girls were laughing like mad, making the people around them laugh too.

Nobody noticed Deidara catching Hana's hand and pulling her out of the crowd. She didn't say anything, just began laughing harder. After yelling at a couple who was making out on the armchair and convincing them to move on the couch, Deidara made Hana sit down. He remembered wanting to say something to her, but he just couldn't recall what. He decided to wait until she stopped laughing. After she did, they stayed in silence, looking at each other. That's when it hit him. Deidara remembered what he wanted to say for so long.

He was so glad he finally had the courage to confess to her, that he forgot he had to actually _say_ the words. So he did what he wanted to do for so long. He kissed her. Full on the lips. Without being afraid or pulling back quickly. He finally kissed his best friend, who he's been in love with for more than three months. Without hesitation, she kissed him back. Deidara didn't know if she actually _wanted_ to do that or if she was too drunk to realize, but frankly, he didn't care. He got what he wanted. He just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

It was really early when Hana woke up the next day. She was having such a terrible migraine, that she didn't even bother to notice she wasn't alone. She slowly looked around, trying to remember where she was. After a few seconds, she finally recognized Sasori's guest room. Sighing, she let her head fall back onto the pillow. A soft snore was heard from the other side of the bed and a hand wrapped itself around Hana's waist. The girl froze, not daring to move and wake the other person up. She suddenly realized she couldn't remember anything from last night. Slowly, she looked on her left and immediately recognized the other sleeping person. It was Deidara. Hana smiled, watching her friend sleep. Sasori probably didn't have enough room for everyone, so they probably had to share a bed.

But...why wasn't he wearing a shirt? Her eyes scanned the room and noticed a dark-purple dress laying on the floor. _My dark-purple dress. _A dark-blue shirt was next to it and a pair of black pants was at the foot of the bed. Her onyx eyes widened and she looked under the covers. Nobody in that house was ready for the scream that followed.

Deidara shot up from the bed and looked around, confused. Hana quickly covered her mouth with her hands, realizing that the other people in the house were trying to sleep.

"What's wrong, un?" the boy asked.

Hana didn't say anything, her onyx eyes studying him carefully. Again, he looked around, trying to figure out why she screamed. His dark-blue eyes widened slightly as he noticed the clothes laying on the floor.

Deidara looked at the girl next to him, not knowing what to say. What exactly happened last night? Then he remembered. All the events came back to him, and he couldn't help but smile.

"You're smiling? How the heck can you smile after this?" Hana asked, her voice high-pitched from the shock she just had.

"Well, err... I guess we screwed up pretty bad, un." Deidara muttered.

"I _guess_? That's all you can say? This is completely wrong!" the girl screamed and threw her hands in the air.

Bad idea. Deidara's cheeks flushed and she quickly pulled the covers back over her _bare_ chest. The boy looked away, waiting for her to ask the questions he knew she would. Hana sighed, then rested her had back on the pillow.

"So, you remember somethin' from last night?"

Exactly what he thought she would ask. It was now his turn to sigh and rest his head next to hers, on the only pillow there was on the bed.

"Well...yeah, I do, un." he answered softly.

"Did we really...have s-sex?"

Hana hid her face in the pillow, feeling too embarrassed to look him in the eye. She heard him sigh and sit up.

"Yeah, we did, un." he said, studying her carefully, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh my God... Akio's gonna kill me!"

"Why? He doesn't have to find out. It's not like I was your first or something."

She looked at him, her lower lip trembling slightly. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. But what could he say?

"You... I... This was your first time?" he finally mumbled.

The girl nodded. Deidara didn't know what to say now. Her brother would certainly find out, and when he did... Deidara didn't want to be in the same town as Akio. Scratch that, he didn't want to be in the same _country_ as Akio.

"This whole situation is so fucked up... How could I do this? I wasn't _that _drunk! I can't believe it..." Hana mumbled, hiding her face in the pillow again.

"Oh stop! This isn't so bad!" Deidara growled, annoyed.

"Not so bad? What if I get pregnant?"

He rolled his eyes and pointed on something next to the bed. She looked at it and then back at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"You could have told me you used a condom. I didn't have to see it!" she complained.

He shrugged and asked:

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Nothing! We're not telling anybody about this! I'm gonna kill myself if somebody finds out!" Hana almost yelled.

"Stop being so whiney about it! Don't you thing people _heard_ us last night? You weren't complaining then, you were too busy screaming my name! I'm actually surprised you can still speak!" Deidara yelled.

Hana huffed and got up from the bed, not caring that she was completely naked. After she finally found all of her clothes and got dressed, she walked out of the room without saying another word.

* * *

_One year later_

"Oh my God! Can you believe we're graduating? I'm _so _excited!"

"I know! High school's finally over!"

Ema and Usagi kept screaming and jumping, making the other girls laugh.

It was Graduation Day and everybody was thrilled. Hana, her four friends and other girls from their class were currently in the girl's bathroom. They were either fixing their hair or putting on make-up, all of them wearing dark-blue graduation robes.

An old Math teacher opened the door and announced that the ceremony would begin in five minutes. The poor man jumped out of the way as all the girls ran out of the bathroom. Hana and Akane stayed behind, not wanting to risk falling and getting stepped on.

"So where're you going this summer?" Akane asked.

"At the beach with you and the others and maybe camping with Deidara..." answered Hana.

"Maybe?" the red-head raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I still have to convince Akio that I'm gonna be okay even if it'll be only me and Dei."

Akane laughed at Hana's angry expression.

They finally reached the stage where their other classmates were and sat down, ignoring (like all the others) the teacher who was telling them to sit in alphabetical order. Hana scanned the crowd in front of the stage. She noticed a bored-looking Akio and a very excited Akihiko in the third row, but kept searching for the person she wanted to see the most. After a couple of minutes, she gave up and focused her attention on the teacher who called them one by one in front of the stage and handed them diplomas.

"Karamorita Hana."

Hana got up and walked over to the teacher. He handed her the diploma and congratulated her. She smiled and followed the others of the stage.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Ema whispered as she grabbed the raven-haired girl by the arm.

"Will you _please_ stop fussing? It's over now!" Hana growled angry.

Soon, Akane joined them and the three started walking to where their families were. A loud whistle was heard exactly as they reached Ema's parents. The girls turned around and smiled as they saw the two boys approaching them. Akane and Hana started walking to the boys, their smiled widening with each step.

"So you're finally free, huh?" Itachi asked Akane and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Akane nodded, blushing as the boy kissed her cheek. Deidara pulled Hana away from the two and then turned to her. He grinned at her and she responded with a small smile.

"God, I thought this day would never come, un! You finally graduated!" he almost yelled.

"I think you're more excited than I am." she mumbled.

"So many things changed, ne? Everything's completely different..." Deidara said dreamingly.

He leaned in closer to her, without noticing. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she watched him. _Yeah, things definitely changed... but in a good way..._ She got on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his.


End file.
